Caso Perdido
by Personaggio
Summary: No podía, en definitiva que no. Pues apenas lo hacía, la desnuda espalda de Ginny aparecía frente a él, y no pensar en ella, ya era un caso perdido. - Drabble inspirado en la pequeña escena H/G, HP7.


_Los personajes presentes en este fics no me pertencen, y toda la cosa que ya saben. _

_Drabble inspirado en la pequeña escena H/G de HP7 (La cual me dejó poco conforme, he de admitir.)_

_

* * *

_

**Caso Perdido**

Fue como si su piel hubiese emitido una ilimitada cantidad de chispas, ocasionándole sacudidas profundas en el alma. Había sido mágico, fascinante; y con eso no se refería a la "magia" que ya conocía, a lo asombroso que ya había experimentado desde que descubrió que poseía poderes… no, aquello había sido diferente. Maravillosamente diferente y placentero. _Inigualable._

Era la primera boca que añoraba delinear sin detención. Eran los primeros ojos en los cuales deseaba encontrar cadenas de acero que lo atasen para nunca huir de ellos. Eran las primeras manos que ambicionaba ver enroscadas en su cuerpo… Y su _figura_, era la primera figura a la cual deseaba admirar y detallar cada rincón con precisión y sin equivocación. Su _espalda_… cincelar indefinidamente esa delicada porción de piel blanca que tan exquisita se había revelado ante su roce.

¡Por todos los poderosos magos difuntos! No pensar en ella era una promesa que estaba rompiendo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Voldemort. Horrocruxes. Guardapelo. Voldemort. Horrocruxes. Guardapelo. Voldemort. Horrocruxes. Guardapelo… - Se repetía constantemente y sin detenerse, añorando sacarla de su mente. – Voldemort. Horrocruxes. Guardapelo… - Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, mas aquella acción le valió toda la necesidad que sentía de desterrarla de su cabeza. La concentración en Voldemort, en los Horrocruxes y en el maldito Guardapelo nunca había sido tan inexistente como en esa ocasión.

_Soñaba_… Deslizaba nuevamente sus dedos por la tersura de su piel, causándole espasmos, pequeños choques eléctricos que erizaban los vellos de su nuca y brazos. El roce era algo bendito y daba la impresión de ser irreal, pues dudaba que algo en el mundo pudiese ser tan divino como ese tacto, esa caricia de apenas cuatro segundos. Tocaba sus brazos y besaba su boca con una dulzura más empalagosa que un algodón de azúcar… y era estupendo.

Suspiró. Tan solo se trataba de un simple estado de inconsciencia que no tardó en ponerle un fin.

-Voldemort. Horrocruxes. Guardapelo. Voldemort. Horrocruxes. Guardapelo… - Su mirada se quedó fija en la negrura del bosque que se expandía frente a la tienda. Quizá con palillos podría mantener los parpados abiertos, como en las caricaturas. Quizá con algún hechizo ya no sería necesario tener que pestañear en su momento… lo pensaba en serio, porque quizá no cerrar los ojos era la única opción.

No podía, en definitiva que no. Pues apenas lo hacía, la desnuda espalda de Ginny aparecía frente a él, y no pensar en ella, ya era un caso perdido.

* * *

_**N/A:** No quería que se acabase el año antes de pasarme por acá y, creyendo yo que es muy poco probable que actualice mis fics en este tiempo, quise dejar este pequeñísimo drabble de una vez. _

_Quise escribir la escena en el momento exacto (saben cual es, ¿no? es obvio)... no sé por qué no se me dio y terminé escribiendo esto así tal cual. Pequeño, simplón, nada especial... pero va con cariño. Para Bita, Andre, Anelita, Dianita... personitas especiales las cuales, a pesar de la distancia, han hecho este año muy especial para mí. Son geniales =) Y para Anya (mi beta TanTan), Ginevre, Pottershop (más perdida que el hijo de lindbergh... carita de muñeca, ¡vuelveeee! ¿?) Jor... quizá no lean esto, pero he de decir que me hicieron gozar todo el año leyendo sus fics. ¡Para el 2011 espero más! =) Aunque me pierda, en algún rinconcito estoy sentadita, poniendome al día con sus fabulosas historias. _

_Y para todos, espero hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y que tengan un muy prospero año 2011. ¡Los mejores deseos! ^^ Crezcamos como personas, ayudemos a quien lo necesita y, ¡Por favor! tomemos consciencia de lo que ocurre en la tierra. No está nada bonita, lamentablemente. _

_Les mando un beso, ¡y hasta el próximo año! (Creo que la Nota de Autor resultó más larga que todo el drabble, jaja) (?)_

**_Yani!_**


End file.
